For the best
by Kipla
Summary: We were always and always will be, childhood friends, that's what they called us anyway. I didn't want to break our one relationship that kept us together, even if it meant locking my feelings away forever. But who would've thought that maybe it was the best for us. Or was that just one of my selfish thoughts? (Author's Note at the bottom is important)


**The beginning,**

We were always and always will be. Childhood friends, that's what they called us. I didn't want to break our one relationship that kept us together, even if it meant locking my feelings away forever. But who would've thought that maybe it was the best for _us. _Or was that just my selfish thoughts?

**The Story of us,**

"Natsume, wait!"

He is always like this, walking ahead of me and leaving me behind. I had finally caught up with him and tugged at his shirt.

"Natsume, you're so mean!" I whined while pouting in the cutest way possible,

"You're disgusting, get off of me." And then he sped off ahead of me,

I was at a loss for words and I stood there like an idiot, when I finally processed what Natsume had just said, I screamed back at him,

"NATSUME, IS THAT HOW YOU TREAT YOUR CHILDHOOD FRIEND?"

I could practically feel that annoying smirk of his plastered on his face! He loves teasing me!

"Hurry baka before you're late!"

Eh? I looked at my watch and I had 5 minutes to get to school!

"ARUGH, DAMMIT NOT AGAIN!" dust was all that was left of me,

_Huff, huff, huff_

Made it! Or so I thought… I had barged into the class with Narumi at the front doing his weird daily routine of twirls,

"Erm, hi?" I said with a weak smile, embarrassed that I was late for the nth time.

"Mikan, you need to have a better sleeping routine." Narumi looked at me concerned,

"But I wasn't late this time! I had woken up in time for school this time! But_ Natsume _was being a big meanie to me!" I said while emphasising Natsume's name and adding a glare for affect,

"Mikan, you can't glare you're just too cute!"

"Thanks a lot Natsu-kun," I said while feeling half-embarrassed and half-insulted with puffed cheeks.

I then walked silently to my seat, next to Natsume. Yes, I liked him. No, I would never admit it. The truth is that I know he likes Akari-chan in our class. I know it might sound stupid but I've been helping him get her. I'm just glad it's Akari-chan since she's such a cute, kind hearted girl. I ended up staring at his face for a few seconds wondering what had captured my fickle heart.

"Ne-Natsume, what should we do about Akari-chan today?" I whispered to him as I sat down,

Silence had enveloped us.

"I think we should just stop." He said after a while, I was shocked at that _the_ Natsume Hyuuga was giving up!

"Natsume, don't give up I can definitely help you with Akari-Chan."

I'm so stupid this is my chance to get Natsume, but I'm letting this chance slip away… how silly of me.

"No, I don't want to do this anymore, it's impossible to get her! She just doesn't seem into me at all."

Perfect, I should just agree with him here and then I can tell him my true feelings…

"It is possible. I will make it possible."

Dammit Mikan, why did you have to contradict yourself? Maybe it's because I love Natsume so much it hurts to see him give up just like that. See him give up before he had even tried. Just like me.

I sat there for a minute thinking of a way to help him, my chin rested on top of my palm.

"I have a plan that would definitely get you together with her,"

"Fine, if you're so eager to do this then fine."

I really am stupid. I just want to cry then and there. Why was I so nice? For once I could've been selfish and took him away before my heart was torn into pieces.

"Great! The plan starts tomorrow. I'll tell you the details about it after class!" I said with the brightest _fake_ smile ever,

_I'm so stupid…_

**After class,**

I dragged Natsume out of the class straight away after the bell went without even waiting for Narumi to dismiss us. I dragged him all the way to the back of the school.

"Natsume you must accept my plan and I can guarantee that you will get Akari-chan,"

"Fine whatever,"

"Great! So my plan is for us to pretend to go out! This will surely get Akari's attention, then when we are sure that she's ready for you we can break up saying it was mutual, we just lost interest and we preferred it to when we were just normal childhood friends."

He seemed worried about the idea, debating if it would actually work.

"When do we announce this?"

"Tomorrow of course, silly."

Then he strolled off to his beloved sakura tree. I wish I was that tree, always with Natsume by his side, watching over him.

Heh, I can't believe I'm taking advantage of the situation now. Natsume… why can't you notice my feelings before I break into millions? A stray tear had dropped down my face. I wonder why I'm crying. Is it because my fragile heart that is about to be shattered? Or is it because I may never be able to love someone this much ever again? I love Natsume so much to the point that my heart aches. I ran to my room, slammed the door shut and jumped onto my bed. My face was buried deep within my pillow to drown out my sobbing. This is harder than I thought it would be.

**Mikan and Natsume the next day announced they were a couple, Akari had taken notice of this and as time pasted Akari's feelings had grown stronger. It had been 2months since the event of Mikan and Natsume. In addition to Akari's feelings growing so were Mikan's. The 2 months they were together made her wish that the façade was true. The warmth that Natsume showed her was too real to be true. But the façade had to come to an end soon.**

"Mikan I think it's time we break up." Natsume was breaking up with me in front of the whole class, "I just lost the spark we had when we first went out. I liked it better when we were just normal childhood friends. I guess this is for the best,"

I started crying, again. Not to make our little 'show' more believable but because I really have lost Natsume now, my one and only. I ran out, my face stained with tears as I ran through the hallway to my room once again. This really is it, isn't it? I really am an idiot. I let my tears run until they dried out.

I skipped school for the rest of the week. I thought I could be brave and forget the past, apparently not, I cling to it like a mother clings to their child, never wanting to let go, wanting to treasure that moment forever. I would constantly tell myself, Natsume's the past I should now look forward to the future. Of course that was me saying hollow words with no meaning to it. My friends think I'm sick, sick of love maybe. I'm sure Hotaru knows something, but she's keeping her distance.

Love hurts but then again no one said it would be easy.

Unexpectedly there was a knock at the door. I walked up to the door weary if I should open it. After a few more knocks the person must have grabbed the door handle, fed up with my absence. The handle turned. Damn! I forgot to lock it. Preparing for the worst I rubbed my puffy sore red eyes, then as if it was timed Natsu had entered the room and stood staring at my face, this made me feel extremely uncomfortable so I bent my head down and stared at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Mikan…"

Here it comes, the words of pity that I never wanted to experience.

"You're really stupid, right?"

I whipped my head up. That wasn't what I expected to come out.

"W-w-what do you mean?" I stuttered out,

"I've seen the way you look at _him. _It made me feel disgusted when I saw you looking at him with those loving eyes yet he returned nothing back for you. I don't understand your logic when you even helped him with Akari! Mikan wake up! I'm sure that what you thought was love was nothing but a little puppy crush."

"I-I I know my own feelings! I loved Natsume. Natsu have you ever even felt 'love' before? I hated helping him; I wanted to have him all for myself! Do you know how hard it was to let him go?" I screamed back with full force, I was angry, how can he question me like that? It frustrated me so much.

I must have the worse luck in the whole world. My door was still open and it was just fantastic to see Natsume and Akari on the other side with flabbergasted expressions on their face. They had heard everything. Ashamed to show my face any longer I grabbed Natsu pulled him into my room and slammed the door shut behind me, this time remembering to lock it.

Natsume heard me. He was there. Akari-chan… oh no. What have I done?

I sat with my door against my back and my knees bent with my head buried inside them.

Dammit why do I have such bad luck?

_Mmph_

Huh, Natsu? He was… hugging me?

"N-n-Natsu…" I've seemed to stutter a lot lately, makes me sound so weak. I hated that.

"Shush, to answer your question before it's a yes, I have loved someone before and still do now. Mikan, do you want to know who it is? It is none other than the very girl I'm hugging now. Her smile brightened up my world, her laugh made my ears ring with joy (A/N: does that make sense?). It pained me so much to watch her giving up so easily. I only ever wished for her happiness. I never planned to actually confess."

I was shocked, my mind went blank. Natsu likes me, Natsu liked me, it was replying in my head again and again and again.

"Mikan let me help you. I'll get rid of Natsume from your mind. I'll bring you to salvation. Just give me a chance, please?"

"Ok?"

What am I doing? It's like I'm using Natsu, but I don't want to do that. At the same time I want to be rid of this, of Natsume.

"Thank you, Mikan. I will help you forget about Natsume at all costs, even if that means waiting for years for y to just return those feelings of mine."

All I could give to him in return was a small genuine smile.

_Days, weeks, months…_

They all flashed by in a blur. Akari had come up to me in tears apologizing over and over again for not noticing my feelings and saying stuff like she would commit 'suicide' or something. I would get overly worried and then I would say the same thing! After that we would both laugh about our childishness and get along. I'm happy Natsume has Akari now, I and she became great friends she may even be my 2nd best friend (Hotaru being my 1st of course).

Natsume and I avoid the topic of 'love' now, except for when he asks me for advice. Other than that me and him are back to normal. I realised my feelings for Natsume may have been just a 'puppy crush' as Natsu, now my fulltime boyfriend, had said previously.

I had grown to love Natsu greatly over the past few months. He's shown me many different things such as joy, love, jealousy (dammit Natsu!) and happiness. We are each other's ray of sunshine, guiding each other to the right path.

Natsu was the one what saved me from the pits of my depression. He was my saviour that brought me to my salvation. I hope even in the future he will be my one and only, even though I can't help but realise I still love Natsume even if it was just a puppy crush, he was my first crush. However my burning passion for Natsu will never die out.

**That was the story of my childhood crush…**

**A/N:**

_**IMPORTANT FOR READERS OF MY OTHER STORY**_

**Heeyyy Guys… So the people who follow my other story, I'M REALLY SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I have been sick recently and the other story is kind depressing as people have said. So… I'm trying to think of chapters to make it super happier than it is now! So please forgive me! **

**Give me 2 days and a new chapter for 'Love always prevails' shall go up! **

_**IMPORTANT TO READERS OF THIS STORY **_

**This will be 3 chapters the 3****rd**** chapter is a short one so it's practically just 2 chapters.**

**The next chapter is Natsume's POV. This one is Mikan's POV.**

**I do check for mistakes etc but I'm not the best at English either so… I'm only able to edit my grammar and spelling mistakes I am helpless when it comes to punctuation…**

**ALSO did anyone notice in the last paragraph the Fairy Tail (kind of) references? **

**THANKS FOR READING! **


End file.
